


A study in Destiel

by Crowleys_mistress



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas reads his first novel, Sherlock Holmes, a study in scarlet. He's soon obsessed and eventually convinces Dean to dress up as Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in Destiel

"What's a book, Dean?" Asked Cas, who'd been wondering for a while but didn't want Dean to think he was stupid.

"A book" Dean started, looking up from his newspaper, "is a collection of words on pages of paper which join together to make a story, if written well enough it can transport you to a different world.... Well not literally, but it feels like that" 

"Where can I get one from, they sound... Cool!" 

"I've got one about a detective called Sherlock Holmes, you can borrow that if y'want?"

"Okay, where is it? I'll go and get it"

For the next 5 hours, the only move that Cas made was to turn the page. He was laid across the floor on his stomach resting his head on his hands as he read. Dean couldn't help watching him, not that Cas would have noticed he was so engrossed in the book Dean didn't think that an earth quake would disturb him. There was something unnaturally cute about the joy Cas was getting out of his book. It took Dean an awful lot of self control not to sit and snuggle up next to him. 

Suddenly Cas sat straight up and said "I've finished it... And it was amazing"

Dean interrupted with "what the hell Cazzie you only started it this morning!" 

Ignoring Dean's comment Cas replied "it was just fantastic, why didn't you show me before, how do you stop yourself bringing it up in every conversation, have you even read it?"

"Yes of course I've read it, it's my book remember? I'm just not one to become obsessed so quickly"

"What's obsessed?"

"It's when you like something so much it's constantly in your mind"

"Obsessed sounds awesome I'm going to be obsessed"

"Okay" Dean muttered, clearly more interested in the headline on his newspaper

Much to Dean's surprise, Cas then disappeared for a few hours, when he came back Dean noticed that Cas was clutching a large carrier bag in his hand. He pulled out a tweed coat, deerstalker and a magnifying glass.

"Oh, god!" Sighed Dean "where did you get all that?"

"Erm... I think it might have been called a charity shop"

Just as Cas had put the hat on and was putting the coat on, Sam walked in

"Cas?" Sam asked, looking confused and quite amused

"Cazzie's decided he's gonna be Sherlock Holmes" Dean answered as Sam pulled out his phone to take a picture. The coat was ridiculously large and the hat nearly covered his eyes. Dean found this extremely cute, whereas Sam was trying not to have a laughing fit.

When Cas noticed Sam's expression he frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What?" He asked innocently "I can be Sherlock Holmes now!" 

That was it, Sam couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. "You need to solve a case before you can become Sherlock Holmes, buddy"

"Okay, I'll come on one of your cases, you investigate cases everyday" Cas then went and stood next to Dean, he tenderly tugged on Dean's sleeved and looked into his eyes "will you be my Watson? Please Dean, Please be my Watson, you only have to wear a jumper and jeans, please."

Dean was about to refuse, and then he looked at Cas, still gripping his arm, a pleading look in his eyes. God dammit his eyes, they were like the ocean after a storm... Beautiful. "Yeah, alright then, if you want"

Dean came out of the bedroom wearing a knitted jumper and jeans. This time Sam didn't even try and hold in his laugh. Within a few minuted he was hysterical.

At first Dean felt stupid but it wall all worth it once he saw Cas' beaming face  
"Elementary my dear Watson" chuckled Cas and soon everyone was laughing  
"Well I didn't want to disappoint my angel did I?"  
"You've never disappointed me, Dean, and you never will. It's impossible, I love you" Cas blushed, suddenly wishing he hadn't said that, scared that it'd effect their friendship, scared it'd make things between them awkward 'stupid me' he thought, 'I always have to go and blurt things out'  
But Dean, relieved he didn't have to be the one to admit it first just whispered "I love you too Cazzie" they stood beaming at each other for a few seconds before Dean grabbed Cas' waist at pulled him into a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> All questions and comments welcome
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave Kudos and read my other fanfics :-D


End file.
